


How to Train Your Bladder

by Anubix



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubix/pseuds/Anubix
Summary: WARNING CONTAINS OMORASHI/PISS DESPERATIONThis takes place in  the HTTYD universe. Astrid has a bit much to drink after a long day, leading to an awkward situation between her and Hiccup.





	1. Chapter 1

Astrid was a warrior, through and through. She had a mind for battle tactics, a lythe grace in the way she handled her weapon moving swiftly from opponent to opponent. If it weren't for the ax held in her hand and burning ship she stood on, one could almost confuse her movements for dancing. She hacked through a metal lock, having cleared a pathway of dragon hunters out of. Her way. With a satisfying think, the hunk of iron fell to the wooden deck below, and a small pack of baby Gronkles flew out, moving as fast as their tiny wings would take them.

Looking around, she saw the pack flew straight for Meatlug, Fishlegs’ beloved adult Gronkle, and grinned. They were almost done now. This ship had to belong to a group of amatures. Most dragon hunters sailing anywhere near Berk brought one of the dragon proof varieties of metal, but these were just normal stuff. She whistled to call over Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder, to help Snotlout finish up on the last ship.

Her and Stormfly worked in perfect unison, flying by the launch sharp spines straight through the hull. They splintered the wood, and the ship began to take on water as the useless shards of wood fell into the ocean. A large purple Zippleback shot up into the air with a triumphant roar, and she heard Hiccup calling for the retreat. “Good job, girl.” She murmured proudly to Stormfly. “You were amazing.”

 

The group of young Vikings reconvened at the Edge, an outpost away from Berk they had founded some time earlier to help fight back against the rising numbers of dragon hunters. Ruff and Tuff broke out a cask of mead that they had pilfered from the hunters that day. It was sweet and perfectly celebratory, however, and after such a day Astrid felt like joining in the revelry.

It wasn't until her third or fourth cup that she realized Hiccup most have snuck off at some point during the festivities. She made a quick excuse to leave and go find him, but with even Fishlegs having imbibed in some alcohol, she hardly needed to bother. The first feelings of a buzz tingled through her body, covering her in a pleasant warmth that made her cheeks blush. Away from the small crowd, she noticed the mead was having another affect on her bladder. There was a distinct pressure that she must have been ignoring for a while.

She went to sneak off to a corner somewhere to do her business, being no stranger to pissing outdoors, when Stormfly flapped down beside her. Nuzzling the young woman, who giggled and kissed her dragon's crest. “Oh Stormy, you didn't need to check on me. I'm fine.” Astrid told the dragon, who chittered with comprehension but didn't fly away. Astrid smiled, then shrugged. She didn't need to go that bad, she reasoned. She could hold it until after checking on Hiccup.

“You're always good company.” Astrid sighed heavily, stumbling over nothing as the alcohol impacted her balance. She caught herself and kept going, approaching Hiccup's hut. Her cheeks burned even hotter thinking of her boyfriend. While Astrid wasn't the sappy type, she had a real and deep love for Hiccup. She saw his talents so clearly, and as they had grown up over the years he had really come into his own. When the door was shut, she knocked politely, but had no intention of leaving if he didn't answer.

“Hiccup! Are you okay? It's me.” Astrid called out. She could hear Toothless stir on the other side of the door, thumping around with his thick legs. The door opened soon after, and Hiccup looked troubled. She frowned seeing his expression, feeling concerned. What was there to be so troubled about on a day where they had crushed a small dragon hunter fleet.

Hiccup sighed, then pulled Astrid into a hug. He held her close, rubbing her back lightly. Astrid enjoyed it, holding him tightly. It seemed like her needed it. “So what's wrong?” She inquired.

“It was too easy. Today, I mean. When was the last time we saw cages that weren't dragon proofed? Locks that we didn't need nightmare gel for?” Hiccup said, pulling away and starting to pace. He gesticulated as he spoke, his hands accepting every word.

Astrid thought about it. It had a been a while, sure. “A while. But why is that bad? It made today that much faster. We hardly used any supplies.”

“That's what I'm worried about.” He explained, sinking down on the bed, cradling his head in his hands. “Why was it so easy? It was like they wanted those dragons freed. Like they were some kind of bait.”

Astrid sat beside him. Typical Hiccup. He couldn't just enjoy the day, he had to over think it. She looked at him with a loving smile, taking his hand in hers. “Hiccup, today we freed at least twelve different dragons. We've had no news from Berk, and our dragons have seen nothing else since we got home. The island is secure.” She told him reassuringly. She rubbed her thumb against her hand until he returned the gesture. “Now stop worrying up here like a hermit and come join your friends.”

Hiccup wanted to go back to his maps and papers. To keep researching and see what piece he could be missing. In the end, however, his desire not to disappoint Astrid won out. He smiled, playfully pushing her back only to get a slightly too hard (but still playful by Astrid standards) punch in return, before he nodded and let her pull him up off the bed. He started to walk towards the door when he felt Astrid holding him in place. Hiccup scarcely had time to turn around before she had pounced on him, pulling him into a tight embrace and a passionate kiss.

Surprised, but not upset, Hiccup returned the kiss. Astrid felt her body burning hotly with a need to touch, and grab, and get more of him. While not a terribly romantic person normally, with her inhibitions lowered and in the safety of her boyfriend's home, Astrid found herself giving into a craving she'd been feeling for days. She wasn't quite sure how, but in all her pushing against him, the duo had found their way back to the bed.

Astrid seemed to be acting on impulse alone, digging her hands under Hiccup's armor and gently raking her nails along his back. When he moaned, Astrid felt herself get wet almost instantly. She knew without a doubt what she wanted in that moment. Her hands felt their way down to Hiccup's pants. She stroked his cock from the outside, feeling it strain against the leather. She went to undo the straps holding his pants up when a concerned and confused sound emanated from somewhere very close to her.

Astrid turned her head, finding herself face to face a with a worried looking Toothless. He smiled when she acknowledged him, giving her a goofy looking grin and a large, wet lick across her face. They lay there silently for a moment before the giggling started. It was safe to say the moment was dead. Hiccup, though quite frustrated, had to enjoy the humor in the situation. They collected themselves, then Astrid lead the way back to the others.

After locking the door to Hiccup's hut, Astrid's bladder made itself known again. This time it wouldn't be so easily ignored. A strong pulse forced her to pay attention to it and clench her muscles. She went to take a step off the deck, but it was so wobbly she didn't catch her balance.

“Woah!” Hiccup exclaimed, catching her. “Astrid, how much did you drink?” He asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.

“Three, maybe four? Of that stuff the twins snagged.” She replied, steadying herself against his arm. Another even more urgent wave shot through her. She must not have noticed earlier from the booze, but her situation was rapidly deteriorating. However, she was also realizing just how drunk she was. Astrid had a decent tolerance, but the mead had tasted kind of strong. Maybe more than she was used to.

Hiccup didn't say anything, just nodded, holding her up gently. When another wave hit, Astrid realized she didn't have time left. “Hey Hiccup, I have to piss, I'll be right back.” She said, trying to head off the walkway to somewhere more shadowed. She tripped again almost instantly.

“Astrid, you're not going anywhere without me with now. Come on, I'll get you over there.” Hiccup told her kindly. While the Edge was well lit, there were plenty of shadows between the buildings. Astrid didn't like it, but also was realizing she didn't have much choice. She had to GO.

Her legs clenched tightly together as Hiccup patiently lead her off the path. There was a shadow on the other side of the stable she'd have some relative privacy in. It wasn't far, but realizing that relief was near seemed to make her bladder work over time. Suddenly she felt a jet of hot piss shooting out. Startled, she stopped walking, shoved her hand between her legs and bounced in place. Time seemed to be up, and she just didn't understand how it had gotten so bad so fast.

She tried to take another step forward, but when another jet sprayed out the Viking realized she didn't have any choice left. But the idea of pissing herself as a grown woman in front of Hiccup was just unthinkable. How would he ever look at her again as anything other than a sniveling child? Struck by indecision, Astrid started to panic. Then, without warning, Hiccup was gently nudging her hand away from her crotch while simultaneously starting to undo the strings holding up her underclothes for her skirt. She fought it for a second, but soon gave in. Tears started to well in her eyes as she refused to meet his gaze.

Soon enough, Hiccup had her pants gone from being in the way. “Astrid, hey, it's okay. I love you. Just let go.” He spoke softly, gently pushing her face up to see his. Knowing without his help or without something to lean against she'd fall on her ads in her own puddle, she sighed. Pee started gushing out of her at a ridiculous rate. Soon the ground was absolutely soaked, but she kept going. The relief was so good, almost enough to override the embarrassment. Almost, but not quite.

Finally, what felt let ages later but was really a little over a minute, Astrid's stream slowed to a trickle and then stopped altogether. She didn't argue as Hiccup lead her toward the showers to clean off. She didn't say much of anything. Neither did Hiccup.

After getting Astrid situation to clean up, Hiccup had some time on his hands. He hated the she had gone through something so demeaning, but the vulnerability and trust she'd shown in him was also beautiful. Then, the bigger issue for him to consider, was the raging erection that had gotten so, so much worse when Astrid had started pissing. What the hell did that say about him? But it had been so... hot. Astrid, hard headed, self assured, take no bull from anyone Astrid, being forced to give into a need in front of him. He wasn't sure how to handle it yet.

Her heard the shower stop, and Astrid stumble out shortly after. She wasn't fully dressed, just wearing her skirt and the tank top she wore under her armor, but it was enough to cover her. Enough time had passed for the alcohol to start wearing off, and the shame had set in full force. “Hey Astrid, are you okay?” Hiccup asked, getting up and going to offer her a hug, only to be rebuffed by Astrid pushing him away.

“Hiccup, I'm really sorry about… What just happened. It won't ever happen again. I-” Hiccup shut her up with a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

“Astrid, I love you. You had a bit too much to drink tonight, no big deal! It happens. We're vikings, afterall.” He told her. Still embarrassed, but happy to move past it, Astrid smiled. They began to make their way back to the party, hand in hand. Hiccup couldn't help but hope though, in the back of his mind, that it wouldn't be the last time something like that would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an embarrassing incident, Astrid and Hiccup have had a strained couple days. Hiccup is sick of it, and insists on a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOES NOT CONTAIN OMORASHI. This chapter is setting up the story for more in the future, but it is basically just story set up. If you're just here for the omorashi scenes, I'd skip this chapter.

An early riser by nature, Astrid loved waking up and seeing the sunrise on dragon back. There was nothing quite like it. Her and Stormfly, together in a comfortable silence as light slowly broke over the horizon. It was common for her to take the morning patrol, sometimes with one of her friends beside her, but that last few mornings she hadn't brought anybody along. She'd been enjoying taking the time to herself.  
A big reason why was how awkward she felt around Hiccup. After that… incident… She had handled it well enough at the time, with enough booze still in her system to dampen the shame, but now? The next morning he'd come to check on her, bring her some water for what had been a nasty hangover, and it all came flooding back. She could hardly bring herself to look him in the eye.  
That first morning after she had been able to play it off as not feeling well. It was true, she felt rotten, but that had cleared up in a matter of hours. Hiccup had still been as sweet as as could be, having dropped off some warm broth for her in the morning and then dinner again later in the afternoon. The next day she'd gotten up early, told Snotlout that she'd take his patrols that day, and spent most of it avoiding Hiccup. Astrid was a direct person, but after how vulnerable she'd been that night, she just didn't know what to do. She knew Hiccup wouldn't be mean. He probably wouldn't even talk about it again. But still, she found herself now on the third day in a row watching the sunrise almost alone, with only Stormfly for company.  
Absently, she rubbed Stormfly's neck while Astrid herself remained lost in thought. Obviously, this couldn't last forever. She couldn't avoid Hiccup indefinitely, not that she even wanted to. She loved him, and loved spending time with him. She had hoped her embarrassment would have worn off by this point. It had been DAYS after all, and if the others hadn't started noticing her acting weird they would soon. That would bring questions she didn't want to answer. Even with that in mind, she just couldn't bring herself to turn back towards the Edge.  
The woman and her dragon remained there in the sky, undecided in the next course of action, until Stormfly made a happy noise of recognition. The dragon flapped steadily, turning them around. Astrid could now see Hiccup and Toothless flying quickly toward her. Damn, She thought, this would have to happen now. She wasn't going to have him chase her around. As the duo drew closer, she gestured at a peak not too far away. Hiccup nodded, changing his course to meet her there. She took a deep breath as she guided Stormfly to follow, trying to get her head together.  
Hiccup moved to embrace Astrid quickly after she dismounted. Toothless took off after Stormfly, chasing her around the cliff top they now stood on. The two Vikings were really alone now.  
Astrid was the first to break the awkward silence that had fallen between then. “Hiccup, I know I have been acting weird. I know that is what this is about. I'm still… embarrassed. About the… incident… the other night.”  
Hiccup sighed heavily. He was visibly irritated, but appeared to be trying to stay composed. “Astrid, you can't ignore me for three days without talking to me. It isn't okay. I know you're embarrassed! Heck, I'm embarrassed, but instead of talking to me you’ve just been dodging me.” His voice started to raise, but he reigned it in. “I wasn't going to say anything else about it, Astrid, but clearly we need to talk about this. Look, the other night… It happened. You drank too much, then you peed. It happens! It's not like you could just- just whip it out and go, obviously, so…” At some point, Hiccup wasn't sure when, he had started pacing. “It isn't a big deal. It's a natural thing, that people do. So why are you avoiding me over it?”  
Astrid, against her will, teared up. She could see Hiccup was upset. Understandably so,she'd been a jerk, but he also just didn't seem to get it. Astrid wasn't even sure she got it. Why was she so bothered by having an accident? Because she was a warrior? Or an adult? And adult warriors didn't piss their prance like prissy princesses. Adult warriors were master's of themselves above all else. They could endure, they could fight through pain, and they never gave in. “I- I'm so-sorry Hiccup.” She spoke, trying and failing to keep her voice from cracking.  
Anger melted away from Hiccup like ice beneath flame. His pacing stopped as he walked beside her, then sat down. “Hey, hey, woah, Astrid.” He murmured, wrapping an arm around her. Astrid wanted to push him off, but didn't. Instead, she turned into his chest, soon giving up fighting back her tears. Hiccup pulled her into a tight hug, lovingly caressing her hair as she sobbed openly onto his armor. What in the gods had just happened?  
Hiccup didn't say anything until Astrid cried herself out. Finally, after a small eternity, Astrid seemed to start perking back up. Her face was a mess, blotchy, red, and covered with snot. Hiccup offered her a handkerchief that she eagerly accepted. He wanted to ask what had just happened, but didn't dare. Not yet.  
Astrid recomposed herself, pulled away a bit to sit beside Hiccup, and began to speak. “I'm a warrior, Hiccup. I take don't take anyone's crap. I know how to make a call, when to follow orders,and when to make my own choices. Above all of that, I am in control of myself, and my body. The other night I… wasn't. I was so embarrassed of you seeing under that. I guess I was afraid you'd think less of me, because I think less of me.” She paused, turned to look Hiccup in those gorgeous green eyes of his, then reached out to take his hand. “I shouldn't have blown you off though. That wasn't okay. I won't do that again.” She squeezed his hand for a moment, then let go. She felt a million times lighter, knowing that going forward, she didn't need to shoulder so many burdens alone. “I know I can trust you with anything and everything. I'll tell you the next time I need to think about something for a while.”  
Hiccup smiled for a moment, then his face fell. He was he hadn't stopped thinking about that incident since it happened. He would have forced Astrid into a conversation sooner if he hadn't still been rolling over his own feelings about it. He had come to the conclusion that Astrid didn't need to know, but that was before she'd opened up… Before she'd cried to him. Astrid didn't cry often, and if she did it was secluded. Hiccup knew that, and he knew she'd just let him into a deep part of herself. It seemed only right to return the gesture, but he was apprehensive.  
The truth was though, he had enjoyed the other night. Actually, enjoyed it was putting things mildly. More accurately, he couldn't stop enjoying it. He'd played the scenario over and over again. How tight his pants had gotten when she first announced she needed to piss. How badly he suddenly wanted to watch when he realized she couldn't possibly stand on her own. The way her breathing had hitched and she'd stopped moving. His recognition of what was happening, then her letting him carefully undress her. The hiss as she started going, the involuntary sigh of relief, the way he could feel her muscles relax all over her body as she let loose.  
How was he supposed to tell her any of that? What would she even think of him enjoying something so… Weird. Almost vulgar. If Hiccup himself had a hard time accepting it, why would he expect Astrid to? But at the same time, hiding this from her was driving Hiccup crazy. He'd found it almost beautifult. The level of intimacy from her shared humiliation. Astrid was so fearless, so brave, so confident. Seeing something so… basic had just been hot. Part of him wanted to tell her the truth, see if she would do it again, maybe even on purpose next time. Maybe even somewhere he could watch the piss coming out. He was struck with the thought Astrid riding him, her full bladder taut against her naked abdomen as she rode his cock until she came, orgasming and releasing herself all over him.  
Another part of him hated how much interest he had in it. He couldn't deny it was there, nor that he wanted to see it again, badly. This interest seemed so wrong though. So inappropriate to even consider broaching. Astrid had obviously been humiliated. She felt, how had she put it, less of herself? The gnawing guilt that had been eating at Hiccup reared up again. Truth, or not?  
Hiccup steeled his resolve. He owed her this honesty. He just hoped it wouldn't bite him in the was later. “Astrid, I'm so happy to know you feel that way. I need to tell you something though. I don't think less of you for though other night. At all.” He started. Astrid smiled at him. It was small, and her eyes were still puffy from crying, but it seemed sincere. Hiccup couldn't just back out now. What kind of a Viking would he be?  
“I love you, I don't want to hide things from from you. I… Enjoyed… parts of your accident.” Hiccup finally struggled out. A blush was starting to form on his cheeks “Not the you being upset parts! I don't want anything to hurt you, but the… physical act, and helping you after up after.”  
There were any number of things Astrid could have expected to come out of Hiccup's mouth. What he had said had not even been on the list. “You enjoyed it?” She followed up. Her eyes darted around while she chewed her lip, as though they might spot the next words she wanted to ask floating in mid air. If it wasn't for how serious he seemed, she'd have thought he was joking. “You enjoyed it like the way you enjoy exploring, or the way you enjoy what we were doing before Toothless interrupted us the other night?”  
Hiccup's face was slowly turning a deep shade of crimson. He could feel his cheeks burning. “The second one.” He admitted, with an uncomfortable swallow.  
Astrid nodded thoughtfully. She didn't want to do anything rash. Hiccup had clearly shared something deeply personal with her, something that had been hard for him to admit. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Her boyfriend had basically just explained he'd gotten turned on by something she found deeply humiliating. A few years earlier, she'd have been upset. Now, it felt a little weird, but she wasn't angry by any means. More perplexed. She reached out to squeeze Hiccup's hand again, letting him know things were okay. She just wasn't quite sure what to say.  
Hiccup squeezed back, still feeling a bit awkward as they sat together in silence. “I would never ask you to do something like that if you don't want to.” He added, his voice measured. “I just don't want to keep secrets from you.” Doubt clawed at Hiccup relentlessly. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. What did he hope to gain? Astrid suddenly being on board with pissing herself? And what did he stand to lose? Astrid thinking he was too weird, they were incompatible, eventually leaving. He should have considered the risk more.  
“Hiccup, I'm not upset. You don't need to look so worried.” Astrid told him. “I don't get it, why you would like it, but I guess if it's there, it's there.” She paused, choosing her next words carefully. “I mean, it felt kind of good. Letting go like that. I felt humiliated, but it was really relieving.” She acknowledged. It hadn't been all bad even if she'd been focusing on the purely negative parts.  
Hiccup let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He leaned over to wrap his arm around Astrid, who cuddled up against him. A comfortable silence fell between the couple. Astrid was happy to finally have put the last few days of humiliation behind her. Somehow, hearing that Hiccup had enjoyed it made the whole thing… easier. She didn't need to feel so bad if her beloved wouldn't see her as weak for it.  
The sunrise had finished, shining light on a two day for those on the Edge. Astrid looked forward to the days ahead. It seemed a rare peace had taken hold. Maybe, just maybe she could indulge Hiccup a little in this new interest of his.


End file.
